A vehicle seat in the rear of a vehicle, e.g., a truck, is typically capable of being moved between an up or stowed position and a down or deployed position. For example, the bottom cushion portion of a truck seat is positioned in either the down position to permit a passenger to sit, or an up position in which the bottom cushion portion is arranged substantially vertically and adjacent to the backrest portion to permit extra cargo to be stored in the cab of the vehicle.
In some cases, an inertial weight is used to inhibit movement of the vehicle seat from the up or down position during a sudden force event (a sudden deceleration, a sudden acceleration, etc.). The inertial weight operates to “lock” the position of the vehicle seat by freely rotating and interacting with a portion of the vehicle seat during sudden force events. Free movement of the inertial weight in all conditions is undesirable due to noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) considerations, so a damper is typically used to inhibit movement (rattling, etc.) of the inertial weight during normal operating conditions. Known dampers are difficult to assemble, and add extra weight and cost to the vehicle seat. Thus, while such dampers work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.